Future Fire Lords Pet!
by horsegirljessie
Summary: Ayera was thought to be just an air bender slave, when her secret is found out the fire lord is worried. ayera is given to the pince on his 13th birthday. and now she must face the most difficult desision of her life, freedom or zuko?
1. Chapter 1

"AYERA!" prince Zuko called out. I sighed as I got up from my resting place and went to where he was waiting for me.

"Yes?" I asked irritated that he interrupted my thoughts.

"I am going to be in an agnikia, I'll win no doubt."

"And what does this have to do with me?" I interrupted him frustrated that he bothered me for this.

he sighed" I want you to train with me, and father wishes to see you"

I nodded and walked off without saying good bye or bowing, things between me and Zuko are pretty casual. Except in public of course, if I disrespected him in public I would be punished greatly, so I keep my manners. Oh I almost forgot to tell you. My name is Ayera; pronounced eye-er-a, (obviously) and I am an Avatar. I grew up with ang and trained with him at the air temples, but unlike him I didn't get tattoos. And I also stayed when the fire nation invaded. Now I bet your wondering how I could be an avatar while ang is alive. The answer is simple. There have always been two avatars. One will be recognized and the other will give their life and protect the recognized one. I am around 100 years old, yet again how is this possible? I am the unrecognized avatar, the 'protector' so I will live as long as they do, but if they die I would take over the responsibilities of being Avatar. Pretty complex system, but as I was saying. When the fire nation raided ang had already left, and I was fighting along with my companions, we were all pushed to a room and surrounded. Then out of nowhere the fire lord came in, he had decided to take three slaves one for each of his kids and one for himself. We were lined up and inspected. I was chosen for his only son, the rest of them were killed before our eyes and a warning was issued. The other chosen ones weren't the smartest and tried to run ending in a quick death, but I stayed. It wasn't hard and Zuko was still a baby, so I was to watch over him and play with him. Soon the fire lord noticed that I didn't age, and asked me about it, and eventually found out that I'm an avatar. He sent me everywhere and had me trained in all elements. By the time Zuko was 13 he was entrusted with this secret and I was his birthday present. Ever scence then I had been serving the young prince and training him. I was interrupted from my thoughts by looking up and being at the fire lord's chamber. I knocked and he told me to enter. I walked in and bowed "sir?" I asked

"Ah finally Ayera, my son has disrespected me and will battle me, and will be banished. I want you to stay and work for me, you could be part of my elite guards, or you can go with prince Zuko. I will give you time to think, but you need to have an answer by tomorrow night. That's all" he said dismissively.

I walked out and went back to the gardens. I can't believe he would do that to his own son! I sighed as I tried to decide. My freedom and working for the fire lord, or staying with Zuko. My head was starting to hurt when someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped and turned around.

"Oh my, princess azula don't scare me like that!" I said

"What are you thinking about? Is it zu zu?" she asked

"That's none of your buiesness princess."

"Well, are you?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I must go change and meet prince Zuko by the training field."

"Ok, bye Ayera"

I stood and hustled to my room, it was a good size scence they found out I was an avatar they treated me well. I changed and hurried to where I am supposed to meet the prince. Thinking hard about my next move.


	2. Chapter 2

_i deciede because this is my first story i'd update agin(and i'll be out for the weekend.) _

_also i would really apriciate reviews and i apolagize for my spelling._

after we had gone through our normal routieen, prince zuko looked like he was going to say something, but i was far to busy worrying about my decision to pay attenton.

"Ayera, do you think..." he cut himself off

"yes?"

"do you think you could teach me a new move, for the agnikia?" he put on his puppy dog eyes and waited.

" i suppose, here follow my movments."

i put my fingers in the proper order and showed zuko how to.

"and now you blow."

" blow?"

"yes, you know like breathing..."

he tried it and nothing happened. " did i do it wronge?"

"no."

"then how come it didnt work?" he questioned

" i dont know zuko?" i said in a monotoneish voice.

"well you show me how its done and mabey i'll get it right." he damanded.

i nodded and blew witch made a big gust of air come out of my mouth.

"It's an air bending move!" he exclained

" yes, you never requested it be a fire move." i stated, a grin coming on my face.

he looked upset so i took off running, he chased me down and takled me to the ground.

"that was mean ayera."

"and?" i asked

" you shouldnt be mean to a prince"

suddenly i noticed how close we were, and how handsome the prince had become. i felt my cheeks heat up, but shook off the weird feelings about my young prince.

sudddenly his scerious face twitched and soon we were both laughing our heads off. when we stopped laughing he helped me up and we said our goodbyes and i went up the hill to my favorite thinking spot. i let my mind drift back to what happpened earlier and smiled. it was good to get my mind off of the dificulties ahead of me for a while.

i laid back and watched as the sun finialy said its goodnights by putting on a spectacular show of lights and leaving the promise it would be back to brighten tomarrows sky. i smiled as i walked back to my room, it relly is the simple things in life that bring you the most joy.

i had been invited to dinner that night, but i had refused, not wanting to see the fire lord tonight.

after a while there was a knock on the door followed by the princes head pocking through the door.

"ayera, i brought you some food." he said

i walked over to him and took the food."Thank you zuko, i really apriciate it."

"your welcome. why didnt you come to dinner?" he always asked the dificult questions.

" i am tierd and not feeling as well as i could be, but dont worry a little rest will perk me right up."i lied smoothly

"oh ok then, get some sleep, i'll see you in the morning." he said as he walked out.

i ate some food before turning in for bed, knowing my desicion must be made the next day.

_thanks for reading, im sorry if i dont know the whole plot, but i will try my best._

_review please. (normal translation: let me know if you like it)_


	3. Chapter 3

_i'm back =D_

_hope you absolutly LOVE it!_

in the morning i was pulled frrom my peacefull dreams by an excited zuko jumping on my bed.

" Finally your up!" he exclaimed

"what do you need?" i sat up all groggie

"its time to get ready and i want your help, besides if your going to get a good seat you need to go out early." he explained

i noded and shoed him away so i could get dressed. when i was done i made my way to his room to help him get ready. sooner then i would have liked it was time to go. i went in the crowed and found a spot next to uncle irough.(hes not actualy my uncle but he asked me to call him that)

"a dreary day is it not ayera?" he asked

"dreary indeed." i replied quietly.

the agnikia was starting and i saw zuko turn and find his dad there, he begged for mercy, but his fathr was creul. he attacked zuko ruthlessly. i could no longer stand it.

"STOP!" i yelled

i ran down to zuko who was lying unconcious on the ground.

" ah ayera i was hoping you would come and watch, now whats your decision?"

i bent down with my back to him and started healing zuko.

"ah i see, its a shame he has to die now."

"no!"i said unwaveringly

"no?"

"you will not touch him ever agin."

"and who are you to tell me that i cant touch my own son?"

"you touch him , i kill you." i said

" you cant kill me, im the fire lord."

"and im the avatar" i replied simply

"we grew up together." he countered

" and i hated you scence the day i first saw you." i stated.

" Fine! take him and leave, you have untill morning to get out, and if you cross my path you will regret it!" he stormed off.

i sighed and turned to zuko where uncle was carrying him towards his room. i hustled after him hoping i made the right choise.

thanks for reading.

hope u liked it

review.

=D


	4. Chapter 4

_i hope you like it!_

_tjis chapter is for everyone who reviewed! you rock!_

_sorry theyre so short, i will try to make them longer._

" ayera, is he going to be okay?" uncle irough asked for the trilionth time.

"yes uncle, how about you do something usefull and get us packed and a ship ready!" i snapped

i looked at him and saw that i had hurt him he was really just concerned for zuko.

"im sorry for snapping it's just hard work, and we only have untill tomarow morning." i stated

"its ok, i'll take your advice and go get a ship and crew ready." he said his smile returning.

he left and i had done all i could do. i sighed as i lay my head next to zuko's.

" why did this have to happen to you?" i whispered tracing his new scar.

he moaned and rolled towards me

"ayera it hurts, make it stop," i stood up to get some painkillers" no dont go." he begged.

so i stayeed here. and was soon fast asleep.

ZZZZZZZ

i was shook awake amd when i was fully concious i realised that it was almost morning and irough was standing above me.

he motioned for me to grab zuko and fallow.

"i have everything ready, but we must hurry if we wish to make it out by morning." he explained as we walked through the halls.

soon we were running to get on the boat before someone spotted us.

when we finialy got on i caried zuko to his room, and layed him gently on his bed.

i sighed as i looked at his face and realized that his scar just made him look cuter. am i falling for zuko?

imposible. it could never happen.

could it?

i shook my head and ruushed through the halls to get up to the deck.

i took a deep breath and let it out as i looked back at the place i called home for almost one hundred years, and i could never be happier. i was finaily leaving!

i gasped as i remembered one very important thing i had forgotten.

"wait stop!" i called. they looked at me but stopped

"i have to grab something, i'll meet you at the border." they nodded and i jumped into the water and swam back as fast as i could.

when i reached land i snuck past the town and rushed through the palace. when i got out to the barn i rushed past a bunch of creepy lizzards and opened the back door.

"KANA!" i yelled running up and wrappng my arms around the black sky bison.

i hurried and got her ready then flung myself on her back.

"Yip Yip." and we were off flying as fast as we could.

i just hope we catch them on time, and i hope no one else catches us.

but nothing could smother my excitment to be leaving.

nothing except mabey my confused feelings for zuko.

...

_thanks hope you liked it_

_review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it's been so long. I will get better when school starts._

_Enjoy._

It had been quite a while since I have seen the air temple that I grew up in, and I was overjoyed that we were going back. I glanced down at the ship, normally I would ride with Zuko on the ship, but today I just needed to fly by myself. I wonder if they would care if I fly ahead? Zuko might, ever since the banishment he hasn't been the same, he acts stronger and he hides himself behind his I-don't-care act. I can see through it though.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as a fireball flew past my face, my signal to get back down there. I landed next to the river zuko's boat was traveling in.

"Yes prince Zuko?" I asked

"Ayera we are going to fly up there together on Nala, ok?"

I nodded and he and Irough jumped on.

We flew the distance to the northern air temple (I think) then made the sharp upward turn and Nala was getting excited to see our old home.

We landed and all got off.

"Wow what an amazing site!" Irough exclaimed

"Yeah yeah, let's just find the avatar and get out of here." Zuko snapped at his uncle.

He rudely walked off and I sighed.

"Be patient with him, it takes time to heal wounds." Irough said and walked around admiring the view.

I walked almost absent mindedly to my old room. I sighed falling into a dark mood as I looked at the quiet stillness of the hallways and the weeds and plants that prove of the abandonment of this place. My feet shuffled slowly across the hallway and I slowly opened the door to my room.

As I peaked inside a scream escaped my lips. Lying on my bed was the remains of my dead roommate. She was clinging on to something. I picked it up and looked at it. It was my old blanket that we used to huddle into to watch storms out my window. We had a lot of great times together. I felt the tears falling and I looked down and saw a fire nation knife, just like the one I wore on my belt stabbed into her heart. I couldn't stop the sobs from escaping my lips as I leaned on to her and slowly slid to the ground.

I heard running feet come towards me

"AYERA!" I heard Zuko call.

As he came in the room I ran into his arms and he held me and soothingly rubbed my back mumbling comforting words to me.

After I calmed down I took my knife out and went to the window and chucked it as hard as I could. I never wanted to see that thing again.

As we were walking out I stopped in the avatar room and looked at the past recognized Avatars. And suddenly they started to glow and the whole room lit up, I gasped and Zuko came in, stunned by the lights

"What does this mean?" he asked confused

I smiled widely

"Aang is back"

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope you like it._

_Please review!_

Take me to him," Zuko demanded "NOW!"

I flinched at his voice, he had never raised his voice at me before, and it kind of freaked me out, when he yelled he was just like his *shudders* father.

I just shook my head slowly

"You won't! Why not? You have to!" he said getting madder by the minute

I just sadly shook my head again

"Won't, cants more like it, your just so pathetic that you can't do anything! You are so stupid, you thought I liked you didn't you. Ha that's laughable! I never liked you I was just acting so you would do what you're told!"

"Zuko!" Irough yelled "that is enough!"

I was crying heavily by now, because most of his words were true. I just need to get out of here.

"Just like my father did right, he made you think he loved you, made you trust him, then he took away everything you had left…..your innocence." Zuko continued ignoring his uncle. I flinched hard as he brought that up; he had reopened an old wound.

"You know what Zuko! I'm done with you, you are just like your father, and I am tired of you. I know you just got kicked out of your home, but really Zuko, you could have talked to me about it, not hidden behind this stupid act of yours. If you don't care then why are you still looking for aang! Huh! I cared about you I really did, but you just lost me Zuko. Your father gave me the choice between freedom and you. It looks like I made the wrong choice!" I snapped and ran to Nala, the tears freely flowing now, why did he have to be so stupid!

"Ayera wait!" I heard Zuko call from behind me

I didn't even turn around he had his chance, and he blew it.

"Yip yip" whispered to Nala and she flew off leaving the traitor behind.

As we flew away I glanced over my shoulder to have one last look at the guy I thought I loved. I was so stupid to think he was any different.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts from it. Zuko is gone now, he is dead to me.

_So they had a fight and now ayera is on her own, what a stupid move Zuko, I wonder how he is going to get down, lol. Sorry it was kind of short but I have a lot going on and can't waste all my time on the computer. Let me know what you think, message me or review please. _


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is for the awesome nicky1222, thanks for reviewing! (See I update faster when you review =D)_

_And now I shall write!_

We flew over the sea constantly, the view unchanging, and my thoughts constantly drifting back to Zuko. It was tedious, but I knew it wasn't in vain that we flew so far, soon I would be at the southern water tribe, the home of one of my old friends.

I sighed and shook myself out of my thoughts before they drifted back to _him._

….

Now I was flying over ice, endless ice. I was far beyond lost now. Suddenly I saw a help signal go off in the distance, so I decided to see what it was, if nothing else I could ask for directions…and food.

So I adjusted my course and was soon rewarded by seeing the less then impressive village, the wall was ok, but the tower looked like some young child built it. And where were all the warriors? Surely they wouldn't leave this place unguarded….oh well, I might as well land. Suddenly there was a noise as I landed and two kids came sprinting back. I smiled widely at what I knew to be aang. Aang skidded to a halt when he saw me.

"Ayera?" aang said

"Aang!" I yelled and I ran up and hugged him.

When we broke apart Aang looked at me curiously

"Ayera?" he asked

"Yes Aang?" I encouraged him to get on with his question.

"If it's been 100 years, how are you still here?"

I stiffened and then looked seriously at him

"There's something we need to talk about."

"Yes there is." A deep angry voice said from behind me, a voice I hoped id never hear again, Zuko.

I gulped and turned around slowly.

"Ayera, I demand you capture the Avatar now." He said.

I shook my head.

"At least tell me where he is." Zuko demanded.

The villagers all cowered behind me as this one weak boy tried to attack Zuko. What an idiot. He quickly got taken out of the battle.

"I am the Avatar." Aang said

"You, but your just a kid!' Zuko exclaimed

I slapped my forehead, I mean really me not aging until Aang did should have given him a hint, but no he was just as stupid as I remember.

They started fighting and I was protecting the villagers from being hurt and suddenly Zuko did a very powerful move and aang didn't have enough time to move, so I jumped in the way and blocked it, and then started attacking Zuko.

"If you leave the villagers alone I will come with you!" Aang shouted.

I nearly attacked him for being so stupid. Sure I had friends in this village, but really he is way more important.

Zuko quickly agreed and before I could protest he had grabbed my arms and pushed me roughly onto his ship. I whistled for Nala to follow us, and he threw me over to the guards.

"Take the traitor and the Avatar to the cells." Zuko commanded.

Great i'm the traitor now.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_Let me know how you liked it. _

_REVIEW!_

_= D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it took me so long to update, I am sick and have had a lot on my plate recently, but i'm here now._

_I'm hoping for two reviews this chapter and I will go a lot faster!_

_Enjoy,_

**Ffl-ffl-ffl-ffl-ffl-ffl-ffl**

Aang wasn't going quietly, that's for sure, and he just kept talking to the guards.

I was very annoyed by the time we reached our cells. Aang then suddenly took off down the hall, causing the guards to panic and chase after him, leaving me to my own devices. I was out of the chains no problem, and aang provided the perfect distraction, so I ran to the top deck and called Nala.

"Why are you leaving us again?" I jumped and was face to face with uncle Irough.

"I can't stay, not when he is like this, I thought he was different, but no he is just like his father." I said

"Ayera Zuko may be many things but he is nothing like his father! Give him time to learn how to love again." Irough replied

"He had his chance uncle, but he lost it." I stated

"Please don't do this to him, or to me; we need you ayera, please stay." He begged

I sighed "do I get to stay in my room not the cells?" a smiled creped on my face

He nodded "I think that can be arranged."

Maybe he can have another chance, maybe he needs me more then I thought.

…..

_Sorry that one is extremely short, but I am hoping to get the next chapter out tonight as well. Thanks for reading._


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is #2 for tonight!_

_Review_

…

When we walked back down to the main deck it was a mess, there was water everywhere! Out of the corner of m eye I saw aang flying away on Apa. But as I turned I saw Zuko hanging over the edge of the ship. I ran and grabbed his arm just as he slipped. I pulled him up then turned and left to my room. I sat on my bed until I was sure that everyone was sleeping, and then I crept out onto the deck. I sighed as I stared into the stars, if only life was simpler.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it ayera." Some one said behind me. I jumped and turned around to come face to face with Zuko.

I looked at my feet and nodded, I still hadn't forgiven him for what he did. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my cheek. He slowly and gently lifted my head so I was looking into his eyes.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier." He said

I nodded and suddenly his lips were against mine, full of passion and love. Then all too soon it ended and he pulled away.

"Teach me how to love, ayera, tell me what to do." He whispered in my ear, his eyes full of emotions.

Then he turned and walked away leaving me blushing and with chills all down my back.

I shook my head and glanced at the stars once more; trying to figure out what just happened.

ZZZZZ

In the morning I woke up confused about last night, even the thought of it brought a blush to my cheeks. I shook it off and prepared for the day. When I emerged from my room Irough was the first to greet me.

"Are you feeling well ayera, you are all red and you slept way in? You even missed breakfast!" Irough asked concerned

" yes I am fine, just worn out, so much has happened in so little time, I feel like I need to stop and catch my breath." I replied.

He nodded and gave me some food and time to think. I leaned over the edge of the rail and played with the water. I was there physically, but my mind was far away. So many thoughts were rushing around my head I couldn't even pick one to focus on.

"Ayera, we need to talk." Zuko said coming up behind me and interrupting my confusion.

I just nodded, and he instructed me to join him in his room for dinner; then he turned and walked away. I glanced at the sky, I have about two hours before I must e there, plenty of time to try and think things out…..maybe

…..

_Review, thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

I nervously walked down the hall towards Zuko's room. I glanced at the door and took a deep shaky breath and knocked on the door. "Who is there?" Zuko said loudly.

"Ayera." I replied. The door opened and Zuko motioned for me to enter. As I walked in I noticed that it was not only me and my prince, but his uncle as well. Part of me was relived, but a bigger part was disappointed. I sighed trying to recompose myself.

"That is a big sigh ayera, what is the matter?" Irough asked me.

"Nothing uncle, I was just thinking." I replied quickly.

He smiled as if he knew something and smartly came back saying "be careful of your thoughts, because thoughts can be deceiving. For example look at you, if one were to look at you they would see a thirteen year old, but you are 110 years old."

"That is true, but would it be better not to think at all?" I countered

He smiled and I sat down next to Zuko, my normal spot. Dinner was server and I was eating quickly, trying to avoid being here longer then necessary. Once we were all finished I was about to excuse myself when Zuko asked uncle to tell us a story. I almost screamed in frustration. I needed to get out of there!

As uncle started the story I cursed Zuko a million ways in my head. Suddenly a hand held mine. I looked down, shocked that my prince was holding my hand. Zuko held my hand through the whole story and when uncle left for his bed I quickly rose. I mumbled goodnight and tried to rush out the door, but Zuko grabbed my hand.

"Ayera last night I was out of line, and I am sorry. But I meant what I said, and I don't regret it… any of it." He said leaning close to my face.

I panicked and bolted. I did not stop running until I had closed my door behind me.

I held my face in my hands and slid down the door.

He meant what he said…..about me teaching him to love? He didn't regret it?

"AHH!" I yelled "Why does he have to be so confusing and complicated!"

I sighed and walked to bed, not knowing what to do, and just praying I would wake up and Zuko would be five again and we would be playing hide and seek. But I knew that the simple days were gone, this was not a dream, and the nightmare was only getting started.


	11. Chapter 11

"I bet you won't find me this time!" a five year old Zuko shouted at me then ran behind the tree.

I very sneakily walked over to the tree and jumped around it, and fell right into a fourteen year old Zuko's arms.

"I love you ayera, don't ever leave me!" He said and leaned slowly towards me.

I nodded "I love you too my prince." What was I saying! I don't love him! Suddenly aang came running in with a look of utter disgust and hate on his face.

"Ayera how could you! And with him! I hate you!" he yelled and ran away.

I fell to my knees and started sobbing "Aang come back!" But he just got farther and farther away until he disappeared completely.

I jumped out of bed and glanced around slowly, it was dark, and around 3:00 in the morning I would say. I slowly steadied my breathing and sat down. Why do I have to have a night mare tonight? And about Zuko! I shook my head and walked out of my room and onto the deck. I was very glad that I encountered no one; I needed some time to meditate through my dream. I looked at the sky, so many stars! It was a beautiful sight and the cold air was refreshing. I sat in meditating position and slowly retreated into my mind.

"AYERA!" a voice yelled into my ear. I quickly flipped them onto their back and had a flame at his thought.

"What do you want!" I growled annoyed.

"Zuko is asking for you, he wishes to see you immediately." He stuttered nervously. I nodded and left towards his room, leaving the guard lying in fear.

I walked into Zuko's room quickly; I was still annoyed at him. "What do you need that was so important that you could not wait until I finished my meditation?" I yelled at him.

"Ayera your meditations can last for days and I do not want to wait that long." He stated. I just nodded and mumbled angry words under my breath. He started laughing at me, laughing! I started to get mad, but I realized how long it's been since I herd him laugh, so I just smiled. Once he was done laughing at me I demanded to know why he needed me. He just said that he was lonely and could not sleep. He asked me to lay down with him. I gulped nervously but obeyed him anyways.

When I lay in his arms I felt oddly safe, like all my troubles just faded away and nothing mattered but me and him. Soon he was asleep and I found myself being pulled into sleep listening to him snore softly.

Oh my prince, my wonderful Zuko, if only life wasn't so complicated…If only I could be yours, if only I were a simple air bender. But I'm not, and so I can't.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for spelling. Also I have made a few typos, like I wrote 110 in chapter 10 but I meant 113, and aangs home was the southern air temple and that is where they went. Ok on with the story!_

For the third time I was called into Zuko's chamber. A sigh escaped my lips; he can't just leave me to think can he. This time he was meditating and he needed me to watch incase his temper got the best of him and he couldn't control the flames. So I sat and watched his peaceful face as he got lost in meditation. I found myself staring and quickly moved my glance to the flames.

After a while a knock shook him out of his trance and he called out "come in"

I stood and bowed when Irough came in.

"The avatar has been sighted."

FFL FFL FFL FFL FFL

"He is a master strategist!" Zuko exclaimed frustrated.

A small chuckle escaped my mouth and they both looked at me.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked as the flames on the candles flared.

"I knew Aang, and he is no master of anything." I replied.

"You are wrong!" Zuko pounded his hand against the table. "He is unpredictable and strong!"

"I know why he went to each of these places, and they weren't for strategy. In fact I bet I can guess where he will stop next." I challenged him

"Fine if you're wrong then you have to give me something of yours that I want." Zuko said

"What?" I asked

"You'll find out soon enough." He dismissed my question. "Now what do you want if you guess right?"

"I want to be able to go on trips."

"Trips?"

"Yes go where ever I want whenever I want."

Zuko looked lost in thought then said "only for a maximum of two weeks at a time, and you must always tell me where you're going and check in with me often."

"Deal." I said holding out my arm

"Deal." He replied linking his arm with mine "uncle will you be a witness?"

Irough nodded.

"Then do you agree on the terms?"

I nodded and we shook on it.

FFL FFL FFL FFL FFL

"Prince Zuko! The avatar has been sighted!" a soldier yelled running up to where me and Zuko were locked in combat (controlled by Irough of course)

We disengaged and turned toward him.

"Report" Zuko commanded.

"He was spotted heading to Kioshi(SP) Island Sir."

Zuko paled and then his face hardened "Return to your work."

The soldier bowed and hurried off.

Zuko turned to me. "Well you were right."

He then turned and stormed off.

I sighed, I was happy I won, but Zuko seemed upset.

I followed him to his room.

He was angry and sad looking.

I walked up to him and hugged him gently

"Zuko what's wrong?"

"I have been evaded by an easily guessed child, he isn't even a master at anything and he is better then me!" he vented.

I faced him and saw the tears flowing from his face

"Ayera how will I ever be a good fire lord or regain my honor if I can't even catch a kid!" He sighed exasperated.

" I don't know Zuko, but I will be with you through it all, your not alone I'm here for you," I leaned into him. "I will always be here for you." I whispered.

And I knew that statement was true, as much as I dreamed of freedom I knew that I was bound to him by more then just a word, or his fathers control, no I was bound to him by my heart, and now I will never be free.


	13. Chapter 13

"YOUR LEAVING!" Irough yelled

I nodded "we bet and I won; now I am getting what I won."

"But Zuko needs you, we all need you! You can't just leave!" he exclaimed

"But I am, it's really that simple, I won and now I'm going." I shrugged

"You can't, you know what your duties are and you can't neglect them!"

I growled and in a low and deadly voice I spat " I know very well what my duties are to the prince, but we both know what my real duties are, and I have been neglecting them so you had best just put that stupid smile back on your face and wish me safe travels."

He sighed "I don't like what you are doing, but for Zuko's sake I won't make a scene."

"good." I said and quickly marched to my room.

FFL FFL FFL FFL

"Be safe." Zuko whispered in my ear.

I had decided it would be best if I snuck out at night, and I almost got off the ship when Zuko found me and was making a big deal out of this, I felt bad but I had to do this.

"I will" I replied

He flipped me around and pinned me to the rail. "Swear you'll stay safe." he demanded.

"I swear" I replied

"Good" he whispered and pushed a piece of hair out of my face, his eyes searching my face. Then before I could even comprehend what was happening his lips were on mine. I responded quickly deepening the kiss, before coming to my scenes and pulling away. He was in shock and just stood there while I quickly hopped on Nala and whispered "yip yip."

And with that I disappeared into the night's sky. Once I got a hold of myself I set a course to Kioshi Island.

FFL FFL FFL FFL

I sighed and struggled with my restraints.

How did this happen you might ask, my answer is I have no clue.

I was flying towards kioshi one second and the next tied up, I let out an irritated puff of breath that blew a piece of hair out of my face.

"Who are you, and tell the truth you fire nation scum." Said the man who stood in front of me, he was a great self esteem booster, he has been insulting me for the last ten minutes; I mean can he even be quiet long enough for me to answer!

I opened my mouth to reply but he cut me off "you don't deserve the chance to speak you ugly filth! I should just feed you to the beast and be rid of you!" he exclaimed

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and he jumped and looked at me. "Goodness you are so annoying! I need to speak with the Avatar, I know he is here."

"You think I will let you be near the avatar! That is so ridiculous! Besides I couldn't even if I wanted to, the avatar left kioshi days ago." He bragged

"You are making me mad old man," I growled "I know Aang is here, I can feel him!"

And right on que aang comes running through; when he noticed me he stopped dead in his tracks

"Ayera?" he asked looking at me

I nodded

"What are you doing here!" Aang asked.

"Aang we need to talk." I said

He nodded and led me to where he was staying after he untied me.

FFL FFL FFL FFL

"Whoa so you're an avatar too!' he exclaimed

I had explained everything to him and he was very excited.

I nodded and started to say something when a sudden scream was heard. We both jumped up and raced to where I saw the worst thing that there was, Zuko. I knew my job would get in the way of my heart this time.

He attacked ruthlessly, destroying everything he came in contact with. The kioshi warriors were fighting hard but the battle was being lost.

I pulled aang behind a building "Aang you need to go, get your friends and get out of here, I will hold them off."

"But what about you!" aang asked concerned

"I'll be fine Aang, I have been training to protect you for 100 years!" I explained

He nodded and pulled me into a hug before we split and went our separate ways.

I took a deep breath and went into my battle mind before stepping into the street, I was surprised when everyone but Zuko had either been taken out or had retreated back to the boat. I sighed even though it was ten to one Zuko was winning. He looked up and saw Aang running towards Apa and started to charge. I stepped in his path

"AYERA!" Zuko exclaimed shocked "get out of the way I have to get the avatar!

"I can't let you do that Zuko." I said

"Then I will force you from my way and when you get back to the ship you will reap what you have decided here!" Zuko yelled out raged and then he began his attack. I fought well, but in the middle of our battle I was distracted by Aang, and Zuko knocked me out. The last thing I saw was Aang fly away, I had succeeded, but now I was in deep trouble with my prince.

*Aang's POV*

I saw Ayera get knocked unconscious to save me, then that horrible person put her in his saddle and road back towards his boat. As we flew I grew even sadder as I saw that the village was on fire, all because of me.

"It's ok Aang, they will be fine Zuko is leaving them alone and you are safe." Katara said trying to comfort me.

"What about Ayera?" I asked her unconscious body flashing through my head.

"Who?" Katara asked

"Oh no one." I said not wanting to explain it. "I just wish there was some way I could help."

Suddenly I had a brilliant idea; before Katara could stop me I dove off of Apa and into the frigid water below.


	14. Chapter 14

I sighed as I felt the restraints tug on my arm; Zuko was beyond furious and so I as chained up in a cell. I just waited patiently for something to happen. I flinched as the cell door screeched open, and Zuko came in.

"Ayera how could you!" Zuko yelled at me "I don't want to punish you but if you rebel then everyone will and if you don't start acting like more of a servant I will be forced to punish you more."

I just nodded "I understand my prince and I am fully ready to accept any punishment you chose to give me."

"And see it's that attitude that- wait what!"

"I said I am ready to accept any punishment you give me, and I know that is no way for a servant to act towards her master." I said confidently.

"Well then I can't just let you off the hook, even though I want to, do you understand that?" I nodded "ok I will give you 10 lashings in front of the whole crew." He stated and grabbed my chains before dragging me on to the main deck.

I kneeled on the deck in silence, completely ready for the impending pain. A burning sting landed on my back and the pain was so intense that I couldn't hold back a scream. Zuko wielded the whip of flames and mercilessly attacked my back leaving many gashes and burn marks. I counted in my head after each one, to get myself through it. The fire whip was a severe form of punishment reserved for betrayers or serious crimes, and it must be witnessed by a crowd to further humiliate the victim. 10 I thought to myself as Zuko laid one last painful blow to my exposed back before releasing the flame and kicking me to the ground in front of everyone.

"This is what happens to those who disobey me." Zuko declared before turning and vanishing to his room.

I just lay there as everyone looks at my back. Eventually one of the crew took me to my room and put some medicine on my back before leaving me to rest.

I sighed and let the pain fade slowly slipping into the blissful state of dreaming.

_Sorry it's short but it's all I can do tonight._

_Review ;D_


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a month since I had talked to Zuko, a month since I had left my room for more then a few seconds. I sighed and opened my door, listening to the comforting squeak. Slowly I walked into the bright daylight, and the first thing I saw was Zuko snapping at his crew, he seemed a little on edge. I sighed and began to approach him when Irough waved me over.

I bowed "uncle." I politely greeted him and waited for instruction.

"Ah yes Ayera, how are you feeling?" He asked as he sipped his tea.

"I have seen worse days." Was my simple reply.

"Yes I'm sure you have….As has Zuko he hasn't been the same since your punishment, yelling at his crew, punishing everyone, he even skipped training! I am worried." He suggested lightly.

"Do not worry uncle, I am sure he is just anxious to capture the avatar and be heading home."

"But with you here he will never capture him."

"That is true." I replied nodding my head.

"I wish we could just go back to before Katara found aang, back when things were simple."

"All do who go through times as these, but you must stay strong, let life happen, you are here for a reason." He said gesturing towards Zuko.

I nodded and bowed respectfully before approaching Zuko.

Just as I was about to reach him he shot a fireball at a worker. Without even thinking I intervened with a ball of air, drawing all attention to myself. I took a deep breath and approached Zuko.

"My prince." I bowed to him "please forgive me, I have gone against your will, and it is my strong hope that you will forgive me and accept me back as your faithful servant."

He almost showed an emotion, but quickly caught himself. "Well, I am a generous person, I will give you another chance, don't make me regret it!" he threatened as he walked off.

Suddenly he glanced over his shoulder. "Ayera, meet me in my quarters in ten minutes." He demanded before walking off. Oh how I missed my Zuko.

Soon I was walking down the quiet halls, my footsteps echoed loudly and nerves started to take over. When I arrived at the door I gently knocked, hoping he wouldn't be here.

Instantly my hope was crushed when he called out "enter."

I sighed and slid through the door, closing it gently behind me.

"my prince, you requested my presence?" I said bowing nerviously.

Zuko sighed "please Ayera we have known each other forever, there is no need for formalities between us." He said.

"Ok Zuko, I was worried that you would still be mad at me."

"I can never stay mad at you for anytime more then a second." He said honestly, soon he began tearing up "I missed you, and when you chose him over me it was awful, I was crushed, I care too deeply for you ayera!" He exclaimed exasperatedly.

I quickly engulfed him into a hug, letting him cry into my shoulder. "Zuko I will always be here for you, I had to choose between you and your father and here I am, I am loyal to you, and as long as you remain the boy I know, I will be with you, at your side." I said soothingly to him.

Soon his crying eased and he looked straight into my eyes "Promise?"

"Promise." I replied confidently and before I could even comprehend it Zuko's lips were on mine.


	16. Chapter 16

Hesitating for only a second I responded with the ferocity of an exploding volcano. I loved prince Zuko, denying it had gotten me nothing save a destroyed spirit. We stayed together until we needed to breath, then gently we pulled apart. We both quickly examined the others face, looking for some inclination of enjoyment. When we could finally breathe Zuko gently stroked his hand across my cheek. "Ayera, I think I love you." He whispered. My heart nearly burst with his confession.

"Well you are in luck my prince, I'm feeling very generous today, and I just might indulge your affections." I replied pulling him into another kiss.

FFL FFL FFL FFL

After our make out session, I found myself looking out at the water once again. The elegance of it was still amazing, it was so beautiful. A shadow suddenly loomed over me and I sighed knowing any time to think was now gone.

"Can I sit here?" Zuko asked gesturing next to me.

I nodded mutely, unsure of what to say.

"So, lovely weather we're having…." He trailed off awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Not in the mood to talk I simply nodded and leaned onto his chest while getting lost in my thoughts.

FFL FFL FFL FFL

Sweat pored down Zuko's face as he focused extremely hard on his *cough* pitiful *cough* attempts to hit me during our spar session. I was tempted to let him hit me we had been at it so long, but if I let him win he would simply be mad and make us start again. Having enough of these games I stopped playing defense, and in a few skilled moves I had Zuko defeated.

Zuko sighed and mumbled some lame excuse about letting me win and stormed off, hopefully to shower.

I strode towards uncle who had been observing our match.

"He is improving, is he not?"

"Yes, but he is still arrogant, he believes himself above every opponent and that shall be his downfall."

"He is just a boy, he has a lot left to learn, go easy on him."

"Uncle he has no time left to learn it, and he is not as young and boyish as you might think." I instantly blushed thinking of our previous activities, not boyish at all.

Irough chuckled "I remember when I was that young, I do not recall ever making you blush though, perhaps you two are up to more then we were."

Blushing an even deeper red i exclaimed "We are not! I would never do anything of the sort!"

"Relax, I was only joking, however your defensive response makes me wonder."

I huffed and stormed off to my room, making sure to slam the door on his boisterous laughter.

_Sorry for length and time taken to get it, my dad has cancer and has had two surgeries and I simply didn't have the time or inclination to write._

_Thanks for your faithfulness to this story!_

_I love the reviews, they keep me writing so keep them coming! = D_

_-Jess_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks for the patience, I am finally updating. My dad has had both surgeries and has had his first dose of chemo; he is doing well so far. **_

_**Now on to the story!**_

Dodge, fire, dodge, water, dodge wind. That is how our training session was going so far. I was obviously much more powerful and had all the elements on my side, yet he still was arrogant against me. I may love Zuko, but sometimes I just want to beat him into the ground and leave him.

I charged at Zuko and he smirked, thinking he had me beat. At the last second I pushed off the ground and did a flip over him, quickly positioning my arm around his neck. "Dead." I whispered and Zuko shuddered. He quickly spun around in my hold and pressed his lips fiercely against mine. I pulled away quickly and ran to my room.

Seconds after I closed my door Zuko was banging on it. His patience wore off quickly and he kicked my door in.

"What the heck was that!" his face was bright red and it was no secret that he was pissed.

"What was what?" I asked, deciding to avoid the question.

"You just rejected me and ran away!"

"Look Zuko, I don't want uncle to see us like that, I don't want him to know." I said quietly

"Why not, are you ashamed of me!?" Zuko yelled

"No-"

"If anything it should be the other way around, after all I am a prince and you are just a slave."

Before either of us could register he had a red handprint across his face.

"You stupid boy I have more power in my little finger than you have in your whole body! You're a former prince remember, even your father knew you are too insolent to ever rule! I should have known better than to let myself love you, you are just like your father!"

"I am nothing like my father!" he yelled getting a determined look on his face.

"You are exactly like your father, and I was a fool to think otherwise!" I exclaimed getting inches from his face, a challenge. He growled and stormed off, slamming my door on the way.

FFL FFL FFL FFL

The boat suddenly changed direction as I paced my room trying to let off some of my pent up anger. I stopped and curiously looked out the window. Off a little in the distance was an earth village with a port and thriving market. It seems like we are going to make a pit stop.

FFL FFL FFL FFL

_**Sorry about length and time between updates.**_

_**Thank you again for reading, I love you all!**_

_**-Jess **_


	18. Chapter 18

I was sick and tired of Zuko's attitude; he was pushing my limits again! After we argued he ordered me to stay on the boat, ORDERED! So I sat here glaring as he left. I will admit that uncles shopping spree was quite amusing, and even more so because it frustrated Zuko. Deciding that I really wanted to piss him off I flipped off the boat, landing firmly on my feet. I was ready to explore. Nala called out to me and I decided I might as well check out this town in style, and make a scene. I hopped on her back and called to her 'yip yip.' As she rose from the water gallons came flowing off her to crash onto the guards carrying uncle's goods. I chuckled as they ran for cover, but I noticed one drop his load and run toward town. They had a tattletale, perfect.

Nala flew over the town for a while, and the prince had yet to yell at me. I decided to let her rest on land for once. We flew to a cave overlooking the village. As Nala settled on the cliff I noticed the remains of a fire, and it was fairly recent as well. Curiosity got the best of me and I entered the cave. A smile spread across my face at the sight. A flying Bison's white hair lay scattered around the floor, Aang had been here recently. A flash of concern went through her; they were too close to Zuko to be safe. Looks like its avatar Ayera to the rescue!

* * *

><p>ITS SUMMER!<p>

Sorry about the wait I had a slipping grade and finals to worry about, now I have summer to write!

Review for faster updates! ;)

Love ya

-Jess


End file.
